Dedicated
by golden lies
Summary: Dr Jackal has an admirer.....dark fic, may get darker, please review.


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Disclaimer : any need for it ? claim Akabane -san and you will never need a disclaimer again ..its the law

A/n : Really dark fic...a trifle twisted ...will get darker unless i get trigger happy or Akabane-san gets tired of waiting...and please review . i'd really appreciate it .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Killer's prerogative -  
In the dim darkness of the newzpaper office, one man sits alone typing away on the screen .a tablelamp his only companion . overworked , stressed out...his hands occassionally go up to his hair to clutch at them or to force them into an even further state of disarray. He waits anxiously for the reply...none...he groans...the screen blinks...thank god...he heaves a sigh of relief.  
The deaths in Shinjuku ...had strangely interested him...as all egoisitc psychopaths must...his editor had simply not listened to him but at odd intervals especially involving the rich and the famous...never the poor unless it amuses him...there were bodies to be found with the curious J mark engraved...slashed at artistic angles...if you have a taste for that...killed and complete...lately all the crime scenes he visited...he always looked for the signature ...it made his day complete , if he did not.he was vaguely disappointed...it was as if he had made an idol of the murderer...and he started documenting all the cases he could find...maybe that wasn't such a wise move.  
Now, whatever you may say...its true that a killer always returns to the crime scene...no, he did not intend to gloat over his handi work but to observe...Since two cases a while back, he had started documenting someone...someone who since then had appeared at everyone of his crime scenes like a child promised a treat. Watching from the relative darkness of a rooftop, as all villains must, his single roving eye picked out and focused on his present interest...a man in a shabby grey overcoat pushing through the small crowd to get a glimpse of the body..the almost childlike satisfaction at recognizing the signature...the killer was curious. He had seldom seen such a reaction in anyother face but his own...specially in an all round mortal . To tell the truth, he was , as always amused. Investigating in his usual fashion , he did a spot of breaking in and no killing...surprising no ? The place was a huge mess...papers everywhere ...not blood ...He found all his victims and there photographs pinned up on the wall and circled in red...the J mark ..ahh, someone with odd tendencies like him...some scribbles on the notepad... th letter J in the middle of a heart ...a sound of quiet laughter...he looked around disinterestedly and decided to wait .  
Ryuu had had a trying day...two crime scenes and none of them ...really , the gods weren't smiling down upon him today.he turned a key ...switched on the lights...th jackal sat cooly perched atop a desk, playing with a shiny silver scalpel...he smiled at the reporter and bade him shut the door.  
Ryuu stood rooted.  
The scalpel landed on his arm ...A sharp cry of pain ..." I never repeat myself"...jolted him into action he shut the door and turned to stare at the man...the scalpel returned to the owner who gave Ryuu the once over with his eyes...He smiled reassuringly at Ryuu..."quite a through work you have done here with my pets..." he gestured to the wall with the victims' pictures..."I must say I am curious"  
His curosity was doomed to stay, unsatisfied.  
Ryuu kept on staring...so this was his idol...his head spun around...so handsome , and talented...breathtaking ...he took in every detail of the jackal's appearance commiting it to memory , very oblivious to the fact that he was in danger...obvious ...since he was in love with danger.  
A man he had fantasised about even before he had seen him.  
A cold flowing feeling recalled his attention to the wound...a present from his idol...he glanced at the flowing blood lovingly ...and at his god...yes, he could not be called any less ...and the jackal glanced at his latest would-be-victim consideringly.  
The jackal had never been appreciated for his art before and he had that heady feeling which a singer gets when signing his first autograph...that heady feeling that saved Ryuu from getting killed that day .  
He had also never seen anyone look at him with such pure feeling of love ...pure hatered...plenty...but this...it was a trifle unnerving...to say the least.  
He looked at Ryuu again.  
Outside , in the concrete jungle, the killer walked..like an angel of death ...with his dark coat flapping around his legs...everywhere around him...miserable souls crying for release but he did not respond.  
He was a killer, no doubt and what was Ryuu ?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
mon bole ashbe tumi... my heart tells me that you will come>

emon ek ti nishi te ... tonight...>.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do review...i don't do drugs...i do reviews.


End file.
